Jurassic Park: Degeneration
by Novel Novice
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the accident in the park. Now Ingen has gone through downfalls and bankruptcy. One man has a plan to fix the company. And there are now new rumors floating around of a disturbance on an island in the gulf.
1. Almost Paradise

_**Almost Paradise **_

"Another drink, darling?" Jack Oden asked his wife.

"Yes dear please." His wife Ana gladly accepted. Jack grabbed her glass and started to pour.

"You know Ana, I can't think of any better way to spend a nice, quiet, relaxing weekend in Costa Rica, than with you on the open sea." He smiled at her happily.

The Oden's yacht lapped softly at the waves as the boat ambled forward through the water. The sun was showing bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"According to the maps, and GPS, there is a chain of islands about ten miles west of here. Want to do some exploring?"

"Why, Jack, you haven't been this excited in years. Exploring, just like old times." She smiled, raising her glass up to her mouth to take a sip of her cardeni'a. "Why not. It will be fun."

Jack walked into the bridge and set the rotor due west. He bent his head out of the widow and called down to Ana. "We should be able to see one of them in about two or three minutes."

The yacht sped on west shooting water up into the air as the bow chopped through the waves. In the distance Ana saw a tiny dark dot on the horizon. "I think I see it Jack!" she said, excited at her find.

"I do believe you are correct." Jack said walking over to her over by the railing of the boat. "We should be there in about ten minutes."

Closer, the island grew into view. Massive mountain ranges protruded from the vast land mass. Sharp rocky cliffs ranged around a curve on the right side of the island. A constant low fog stuck to the ground layer of the island growing denser as the forest rose up through the island.

"Looks like we're going to have to go to the left and find a landing area. With all those steep cliffs to the north, we will never get on the island."

"Nice observations, Jack."

Ana said cautiously. "Are you sure we should go on land here. This place kind of gives me the creeps."

"I'm sure it's fine. Just a little overgrown is all." Jack said looking into the dense jungle only a couple hundred yards away.

Jack pulled just off the coast of the island making sure not to get too close so the boat wouldn't run aground. The yacht swayed on the water just at the point where the waves were forming. The waves barreled out into the shore crashing into the sand.

"Let's head a ways up the coast. I'm sure we can find a clearing, and then we can take the rower out to get to shore."

Jack started up the engines, and with a whirl the boat lurched forward. With a sharp shudder the boat sprang forward, water spilled over the railing to the lower decks. The two grabbed onto the table that had been bolted to the floor. The boat rocked back and forth violently, and then suddenly, the yacht jolted to a sudden stop.

"What in the hell was that?" Ana asked franticly, not letting go of her grip on the table's leg.

"I'm not sure. Let me go into the brig and check." Jack got up and headed for the stairs to go down to check on the engine. Walking through the door, smoke instantly filled his lungs. He coughed and cupped the collar of his shirt to his mouth. Walking into the room, he heard a crunching noise as he walked. Bending down and scooping up the ruble. He saw that the engine had blown a gasket. "Damn. Shit." Jack turned around and headed back up to Ana. At the top of the stairs on the deck, Jack opened his hand and let the nuts and bolts roll out onto the table. "Blown gasket."

"Blown gasket? What does that mean, Jack?"

"It means we're stuck here until we can get a new gasket. I'll call the coast guard and try to get them to send a troller out here to tow us back to the main land."

Walking into the bridge, Jack leaned over the CB and pushed the talk button. "Hello? Coast Guard?"

"hola? Hello? This is the Costa Rican Coast Guard." A small Spanish voice came through over the radio.

"Yes, hello, my name is Jack Oden. My wife I and are on our yacht off the coast. We seem to have blown a gasket on our engine and require a little help."

"Okay sir, can you please give your coordinates."

"Our coordinates…" Jack fumbled through the papers on the table trying to find the right map. "Ah, okay, our coordinates are… Our coordinates are eighty five degrees, twenty two minutes north, one hundred and twenty degrees, sixty eight minutes west.

"Im—so-ry sir, I ---don't un—r-tand. Yo—r bre-k—ng up." The static voice came through the CB. Then with one last static burst the radio went dead.

"Damn!"

"Jack. Jack." Ana came running up from the deck. "The sky is getting dark. Did you reach the coast guard?"

"The radio went out; it must be the signals getting scrambled by the weather."

The sky was growing darker and the ocean started to churn. The boat rocked back and forth. Light rain started to fall over the deck of the boat. A crash of thunder and the sky lit up.

"Let's take the rower out to shore, maybe we can find a place to get out of the rain."

The sea grew darker with each roar of the ocean. Waves stirred up and thrashed along the shoreline. The rain pelted the Oden's, as they quickly rowed to shore. Waves thrown the little boat left and right; up and down over the waves, Ana started to feel sick.

"Are we almost to the shore?" She yelled hysterically.

"Yes, just about ten yards."

With one final shove from a raging wave, the boat crashed against the sand on the shore. Arriving on shore, the Oden's were encased in a low mist. Rain fell in a steady fashion as Jack pulled the boat up the shore towards the jungle.

"The boat should be fine here." He said tying the bow securely to the trunk of a tree. Let's head this way up the shore. Maybe we can find a place out of the rain."

"Up through the jungle? Are you sure the yacht will be okay, Jack?"

"It will be fine. It's anchored far enough out it won't hit ground. "

Heading up through the jungle, the light grew darker. Looking at his watch, Jack noticed it would almost be dark. "Six-thirty," he said to Ana. "We'll have to find something soon. When we were on the boat, I could have sworn I saw a large grey building through the trees."

"You did?"

"I could have sworn."

Ana stopped in her tracks. "Jack, did you hear that?"

"What? I didn't hear anything."

"There that hissing sound."

A third hiss traveled through the jungle from the left; although it was quiet, Jack heard it.

"It's probably just a snake somewhere around us." At that moment, straight ahead, an animal stepped out into their line of sight, blocking their path. The large animal was lizard like, about six feet tall, and stood up on its two hind legs. Its dry scaly skin had a dull sheen as the setting sun hit its back through the tops of the trees. The animal was slouched on a tree limb that had fallen to the ground, clicking one of its claws against the bark.

"What is that, Jack?"

"My god, it looks like a…" He took a step backward, and out of nowhere a second animal burst out of the trees to Jack's right. He was thrown to the ground, and a searing pain ran from his neck down to his spine. The animal was on top of him, slashing its claws into his back and nipping at his head and neck.

Ana watched in horror as the animal clawed and bit at her husband. She was in shock and couldn't move, she stood there frozen. From behind a third animal ran up and charged her from the left. Hearing the noise, she turned her head. She was instantly knocked down onto the cold jungle floor, and there was a deep pain in her legs. Turning her head, she saw that the animal was on top of her legs, holding her down. The animal bellowed to the others around. Two more came out from the jungle and started to slash and stomp their prey.

The sun started to fall faster over the island. In the jungle Jack and Ana laid motionless on the jungle floor. The creatures surrounded them and Jack pulled out his hand towards Ana. She took it and the couple laid there together. With one last bellowing hiss, the predators swarmed and jumped through the air as if in synch on the two humans. With one last bite, the unfortunate pair saw darkness.


	2. InGen: A New Begining

_**InGen:**_

_**A New Beginning**_

A steady rain fell in drenching sheets, hammering against the vast windows of the side of the large International Genetics office building. Otherwise known as InGen, as it has been called now for years since the company was founded in the late eighties. Water fell heavy from the sky and poured down the endless wall of glass. On the thirty-second floor, in a corner office of the building, Peter Ross stood looking out over the dark city. The view was usually beautiful; it stretched from the west harbor all the way to the northern forests. Ross, a man in his late thirties, was once one of InGen's most valued genetics researchers. He had worked closely with such scientists as; Dr. Philip Maner, Dr. Eileen Horton, and his closest counterpart Dr. Henry Wu. Ross was a man of business, about 6'2", wore an all-black Armani suite with black accents, and to impress people was clean shaven and had his hair nicely slicked back. In a soft mumbled tone he spoke.

"Damn rain… Seems all it ever does is rain in this city anymore."

In the dark office, Ross stood alone looking out towards the ocean. He had worked for InGen running on twenty years and was in high up authority in the company. He had helped with many of the experiments and advances over the past two decades. However, in the past couple years InGen had took a turn for the worse, and had filed for chapter 11, bankruptcy. Ross knew he had to find a way to help the company, and soon. His job depended on it.

Standing quietly, Ross heard a knock on his office door. Looking down at his watch as he walked over to the door, his face was sullen.

"Ah, 3:15 right on time." Ross said to himself quietly. "We can fix this company, I know it."

He quickly opened the door. Evan Klegg, a tall, well-built man in his forties with blue eyes, short cropped hair and light facial hair, stood before Ross. Evan was rather cheerful compared to his usual self. With the company falling on hard times, it affected him rather hard. Klegg was one of the advisors on the board for InGen.

The two men shook hands. "Good afternoon, Peter. How are you today?" How have your wife and kids been?" the visitor asked.

"I'm good Evan, nice to see you. Carole and the kids are good – it' been a while."

"Too long my good friend," Evan said with a smile.

"Thank-you for meeting me on such short notice. Please, have a seat." Ross walked behind the desk and plopped down in the big leather seat. Evan sat in the conference chair in front of the desk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Peter?"

Ross looked at him. Nervous and hoping, he started to speak.

"Well, Evan, as you know, the company has been going downhill since the 97 outbreak. Our profit loss has plummeted and almost all of our investors have pulled out over the last two years. There aren't many opportunities popping up anymore. People aren't much interested in cloned sheep, or gene subsidizing. And I, um...I, uh -"

Evan sat in the chair staring blankly at Ross. "And you think you can help us, Peter?"

"I -um- do… I really do," Ross said hopefully. Moving to sit behind his computer, he started to type. "Look at these," he gestured.

Ross turned on the projector so Evan could see what was on the computer screen. Up on the white vinyl screen a series of maps were all arranged by latitude and longitudes. The land masses on the maps seemed to be islands. And there were data points all around the maps charting distances and locations. Evan knew exactly what the maps were.

"No, Peter!" Evan said firmly. "This is out of the question. I know what these maps and data are and it's out of the question. InGen is done with Section 441-2 IS/IN. The park and Site B were total failures. You do remember what happened, don't you Peter?"

Ross was a little thrown off by this reaction. Evan was usually always up for what Ross had proclaimed in the past. They were close friends and had worked together many times.

"Yes, I know, Evan, they were failures. Total failures. However, Hammond was the one that made the mistakes. He was too picky. And with our loss that the company has endured there are not many more options for us to take."

"Peter… do you remember that summer when the park was being constructed and you were there with Henry?" Evan leaned in towards Ross and spoke softly. "Do you remember the accident with the young construction worker? You and Ed had to fly him out in that storm to the mainland. Too many people have lost their lives in the pursuit of this dream. Hammond's vision"

"Yes. I remember that night very vividly, Evan. However, most, if not all, of the animals should be gone by now."

"And what do you propose we do? Even if we get on the island? And then there's the question of which island to go to?" Evan asked firmly, clearly not agreeing.

Ross started to get anxious. He shifted in his seat behind the desk. "Well, we could gather specimens at the old labs and set up surveillance of the land to get raw data to help get our investors back on line with InGen! And also, look at these figures."

Ross got up and pointed out sales values and going through charts. "Imagine what we could accomplish with the technologies of the new century. It has been twenty years since we first derived our fist animal. With these technologies available we could do so much more with the animals. So much more research, so much more publicity, and so much more money."

Evan sat in the chair staring at the screens, then back at Ross, and then back to the screens. Then quietly spoke.

"So you possibly think this could pull us out of chapter 11?" Evan dropped his head and peered at his palms. He was trying to imagine what the board would say if he proposed Ross's plan. Then he looked up at Ross, and his tone was quiet.

"Peter, if I give you this one chance, no guaranties, you will be in it despite the outcome. This is a major issue to bring back up to board. You remember the lawsuits, the penalties, the losses? The board is desperate, but I don't know if they are this desperate."

Ross had a gleam is his eye.

"I will do whatever it takes; I will get the supplies and preparations needed," Ross argued, trying to sound as persuasive as possible.

"We are going to need highly tough transportation, navigation and satellite input for the islands, direct com to the mainland, and don't skimp on the protection. You know what those animals can do, Peter. You worked with Henry on them. We need tranquilizers, and guns."

"I'll call a meeting first thing tomorrow with the board of directors and see if we can get this little 'Research Expedition' off the ground. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you the details."

Standing up from his chair, Evan looked at Ross.

"It was good seeing you again Peter. Fax me the maps and data. Hope we can work together real soon."

"Yes! Yes! It was great seeing you again Evan. Thank you for meeting with me today."

After shaking hands, Evan turned and started walking for the door. As he reached the threshold, he turned to Ross and said, "You do know you really are a crazy bastard for even thinking about this, right? Let's just hope the board is desperate enough to agree. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

And with those last words Evan left and started down the hall, leaving Ross to sit back down behind his computer and search the maps.

"Here it is," he murmured with a small smile. "Isla Nublar. I'm on my way."

The rain had started to let up. Klegg sat his desk frowning at the faxes. "How the hell am I going to go about this?" he asked doubtfully. He looked at the phone and shrugged. "Here goes nothing."

Evan dialed the number for the president of the company, George Benton. The phone rang three times before Evan heard a perky voice come on to the line. "President Benton's office, how may I help you?"

"Hello this is Evan Klegg wishing to talk to Mr. Benton."

"Why of course Mr. Klegg please hold." After a couple of seconds a tired voice on the other line.

"Hello? Is that you, Klegg?"

"Yes, Mr. Benton. This is Evan," he said softly. "I was calling you to wish to arrange a board meeting. I know it is short notice; however, I have come into some information that might help the company gain back momentum. I was wondering if a board meeting at nine tomorrow morning could be arranged?"

"What kind of information Evan?"

"Well, sir, it's a lot to explain over the phone."

"I see." There was a pause. "Okay, Evan, I'll send a memo and get the board together. This better be good, Klegg." And with that Benton hung up, and the line went dead. Evan was left sitting quietly in his office, hoping tomorrow would never come.

* * *

The alarm went off sending the clock radio full blast in Evan's ear. He slowly turned and saw that it was six-thirty in the morning. Just two-and-a-half-hours left 'till he would have to get up and stand in front of the board of advisors.

Evan pulled out his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth before he started to talk to himself, toothpaste spitting out of his mouth.

"If I can get Angie on board with me, it might add to my advantage. And Jeff, everyone likes Jeff," he mumbled.

After jumping in the shower, Klegg pulled out his best suit and tie, bending down to lace up his black dress shoes. He shut off the radio on his bed stand before ambling downstairs. He had left plenty of time so he could grab a quick breakfast, and managed got everything ready for his proposal towards the board with plenty of time to spare. Evan gathered up the maps, the raw data, and the sales charts to preset to the board, making sure nothing was left behind. Soon after Evan was out the door and getting into his car heading towards the office.

It was the start of a bright sunny day as Klegg sped down the free-way. The sun was cresting over the mountains in the east, and he could see the sun glinting of the ocean water in the corner of his eye. He lived only ten minutes from the InGen corporate office building, and had only ten minutes until nine. He sped off the exit ramp and was soon pulling into the parking lot of the building.

Grabbing his envelopes with the facts and statistics of Ross's plan, he walked into the big glass double doors to the entry of the building and started toward the elevators. To his surprise, Angie Perkins came running up.

"Hold that elevator!"

Evan pushed down on the side of the door to hold it for her.

"Thanks so much Evan!" she said, smiling.

"No problem." Evan said. He fidgeted a little, and then turned to Angie. "Angie," he began, "We're friends right? We have been for years?"

"Of course Evan, Why are you acting so nervous?"

"Well, Angie… I'm about to propose a revise dealing with Section 441-2 IS/IN," Evan told her quietly.

"Oh, Evan are you crazy? I highly doubt the board will even listen to you. InGen is having problems with carcasses washing up on the beaches of the western coast as we speak."

"Angie do you remember when I introduced you to your husband, and I said you owed me? You said you'd do anything." He smiled cheaply. "Can I have you with me just this one time? Please, Angie?"

Angie stood quietly in the elevator, her eyes closed, uneasy. She opened her eyes and looked up at Klegg. "Okay. This one time I will stand behind you. What's the worst the board can do? Say no?" The elevator chimed at the sixty-fourth floor. The very top floor consisted of the conference room and the company president's office.

Angie and Evan stepped out of the elevator and passed down through double oak mahogany doors into the conference room. The two sat next to each other on the outer lower end towards were the president sat. Five minutes before nine, other board members started to trickle in talking quietly toward each other. It seemed that at exactly nine, George Benton walked into the room and sat at the far end of the table.

After sitting Benton stated, "Good morning everyone. I would like to call this meeting towards Evan today. Mr. Klegg is the one that wanted us all to get together to discuss a way to help the company pull out of its sloping situation."

Evan stood up, facing the other members. "Thank you Mr. Benton." He scanned the room, then walked over to the overhead projector and set up the information before taking the mouse and walking over to the side table.

"As everyone knows Section 441-2 IS/IN is a sensitive issue with this company, but one that keeps coming around. InGen has been through many programs and advances throughout the years. We have all worked on something or another that has helped the nation in some way. Be it medical research, vast systems designs, entertainment venues, ect. And almost all of these fields dealt with Section 441-2 IS/IN."

The other board members stared blankly at Klegg as he went on.

"We all have done so much, but in the last couple years, especially in the past year or so, new policies and laws are being developed to prevent certain research venues. Stem cell, gene sequencing, cloning…they're all very touchy subjects. Myself, Dr. Ross – down on thirty-two – and Dr. Perkins here believe that revisiting Section 441-2 IN can help gain this company momentum and hopefully pull ourselves out of chapter 11."

Benton stood up and asked, "Why IN?" "Why not IS?"

"Very good question, Mr. Benton," he began hopefully. "I have gone over the land stats and blueprints of the labs and housing. I think Isla Nublar is better equipped for our purpose. Isla Sorna, I think, is too lost and has a higher predator ratio. I believe it is too dangerous. "

"And what is our purpose there?" Benton asked calmly.

"Well, sir, and members of the board, it deals with problems and controversies that have arisen with stem cells, gene sequencing, and cloning," he informed them. "Remember in 89, when Dr. Wu was hired by a Mr. John Hammond and we sponsored him? InGen had me go to the patent office and have all of the techniques patented. These animals and the equipment on the islands are still patented. We still own all of it; we can do anything we want with them."

Klegg started to click the projectors mouse; the maps of Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar were put on the screen.

"And I pick Isla Nublar because of it integrated underground system. Yes the island was bombed in 89 to ensure all life to have been destroyed. However, they were contained blasts and only on certain parts of island. When the accident happened with the tour group most of the animals were not in their containment areas, so there is a good chance that life still exists. We could gain so much just by a weekend research execution. Visit the old lab and get specimens, put up cams to feed back here via satellite, maybe even salvage some of the ruins."

Benton sat back down looking at Klegg's faxes, and started to mumble to himself quietly. Then he looked up, realizing everyone on the board was staring at him. From the other end of table a member spoke up.

"Sir, I think this might be a profitable solution to our company."

"Evan, come over here," Benton ordered. "I've taken into account everything you've proposed this morning. I have just two conditions if we are to go along with this. First – the vehicles and transportation will be prefabricated and custom outfitted by a man named Doc Thorne. His new shop is down south in San Diego. And second – I want Grant. If he doesn't go, we don't go. Does everyone agree to these arraignments?" Benton asked.

Everyone looked back at him, and then one by one they all nodded.

"Then it's settled. Evan you get Grant, I'll contact Thorne. Have a nice day everyone! Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Leaving the meeting, Klegg walked down the hallway, towards his office. Upon entry, he sat at his desk and called Ross, only to find he wasn't available. Shrugging, Evan left a message on Ross's voice mail.

"Hey, Peter! We are a go. Benton agrees under two conditions. Call me as soon as you get this. See ya later buddy." And he hung up. Evan then packed up his bags and headed home for the rest of the day. He had a lot of preparing to do, and little time to do it.


	3. Ross: Montana

_**Ross:**_

_**Montana**_

Standing at the corner of 49th and 10th, Peter Ross stood listening to his voice mail that he had received from Evan that afternoon. After hanging up, he crossed the street and retreated into the 49th street diner. Upon entry the hostess brought him to a booth in the rear of the diner. "What can I get you sir?" She said cheerfully.

"Coffee… black please." He said. Peter looked out the window scanning the street. Then he saw him.

Opening the door to the diner a tall man wearing a long dark duster came in. He walked straight up to Peter and sat down. The man was dressed in casual attire and wore glasses that hung down on his nose; his short hair was concealed by his hat. "Hello Peter." He said loudly.

"Can I help you sir?" The waitress came up to him. "Coffee please decaf." The waitress walked back towards the front.

"Shhhhhh!" Peter said quietly. "Be quiet." he looked around uneasy.

"Did you tell him? Is InGen going to try to go to the islands?"

"One island; and only under two conditions."

"Which are?

"InGen wants Grant to assist on the island, and they want the transportation to be outfitted by some guy, I think his name was Thorne or something like that."

The waitress brought out the two coffees. "Here you go gentleman."

"Shit, you'll never get Grant, not after last time when Hammond got him, and what happened. I doubt you could even get him away from his Montana dig site at this time." The man said waving his hand up concerned.

Peter sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "We'll get him. Even if I have to fly out to Montana we'll get him. Okay?"

"Okay, Peter. Don't forget what we want, those embryos in the main lab are cryogenically frozen. Three million for half; Six million for all 15 species. And a guaranteed job for you at our company. Don't let me down Peter; the last two people that let me down were eaten. Call me when you know more information."

The man stood up and looked at Peter. "Thanks for the coffee." And then he walked up and out the front door.

Peter sat quietly sipping his coffee. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Evan's office number. Abruptly Evan answered.

"Peter! Did you get my message?"

"I did, I'm glad that the board is going to allow it."

"Well under the two conditions, Benton really stressed those. Apparently that guy Thorne has already outfitted an Explore and two Lab Trailers that were used on Isla Sorna, a few years back. And then there's Dr. Grant, well that might be the only hard part to this plan." He said concernedly. "

"Listen Evan, let me deal with Grant. You get in touch with Thorne, and I'll get on the first flight out to Montana. I'll bring Grant on with us." Peter sipped at his coffee splashing a little bit on the table.

"Okay Peter sounds good. I'll see you in a couple days. Have a nice flight and bring Alan Grant back with you. Talk to you later Peter." Peter hung up the phone. "Guess I got a plane to catch." He mumbled.

* * *

It was midday in the Montana Badlands; the sun beat down harshly over the dig site that Alan Grant had been at for over two years. It was over 110 degrees in the Hell Creek section of the Badlands. In the hot sand, Alan sat on the hard ground hunched over a six inch by six inch squared off plot of land. Pulling out a paint brush out of his back pocket, he bent down and started to brush away the sand exposing fragile bone from under the surface of the earth. Alan was dressed in dirty khakis and a blue button down shirt, he had sand all over him, and his hair was full of sand, his face and arms especially dusty. Alan was a paleontologist. He had devoted his life to the study of dinosaurs. Alan had a great team assembled. There were about 4 college interns, 3 junior paleontologists, 1 paleobotanist, 4 geologists, and a demolition expert. There were also about a dozen men hired as transporters. Alan sat hunched over the tiny bones.

"Hey Billy come over here." Alan said jovial. Billy Brennan was Grants assistant and junior paleontologist. Billy was twenty-five and studying at the Montana State University to get his degree in paleontology.

"Yes Alan?"

"Look at the post atrium femur on this parcel what does it look like to you?"

"Well, it kind of has a crimped femur and humorous, kind of like an Archaeopteryx. However Alan it isn't completely uncovered yet."

"That is true Billy. However, as a junior paleontologist, I'm teaching you to spot certain things that will allow you to gain the skeletons identity without having all of it exposed. That was a good guess as to being an Archaeopteryx. Look at the post-mortem contraction on the posterior ligaments. Look at the half-moon shaped bones in the wrists. Velociraptor."

"Dr. Grant you found a baby Velociraptor? The complete skeleton?" Billy urged, ecstatic at the find. "This discovery could fuel or dig up until next summer."

Grant new the outcomes of this find. A complete baby Velociraptor had never been found before in the upper Montana Badlands. This brought on a whole new theory of the inland sea and the nesting herds that inhabited the Badlands sixty-five million years before. It also held a lot of answers to the predator prey ratio.

"Billy, please watch the site for me real quick I have to call the university and tell them about the find. They want me to teach a seminar tomorrow about the inland sea and the animals that inherited the area."

"No problem Alan." Alan walked down the hill to the Trailer that housed the acid baths and his office. Alan plopped down in a rusted desk chair with tears all in the fabric. His office with cluttered and full of fossils and bones ready to be cleaned. He had an old couch that was full of tears and stains all over the fabric. Tools hung from the walls and an overfilled file cabinet stood in the corner. Grant pulled the phone off the receiver and dialed the Montana State University.

* * *

The following day the plane landed at six-thirty in the evening in Choteau, Montana. The plane ride had only taken two and-a-half hours, but to Peter that seemed like a lifetime. On the plane he was thinking of how he would try to persuade Grant into joining them. Peter had known of what Alan Grant had been through on the tour of Jurassic Park in 89. He had read Grants book about the park and his endeavors in the past. He knew it would not be easy. Peter got off the plane. Walking down gate D, towards the front of the airport, Peter caught out of the corner of his eye, a newspaper stand. On one the papers the headline read "Grant soon to be next Horner?" Peter knew some of Jack Horner's work; he was a very skilled paleontologist with many accredited finds. InGen had contacts with him in the early years before the park was built. He was said to be the top paleontologist of his time.

Peter stopped and picked up the paper. Scanning the article he read it over. The article explained that Choteau and the Badlands were 'dino-country'. It also had a list of the finds in the area and the people that had found them. Then Peter found were Grant came into the article. Grant had just found a new skeleton the day before. It appeared to be a Velociraptor the first ever baby found in the badlands. Peter read on shifting the paper in his hands. He saw a picture of frail looking bones pieced together on the ground. The complete skeletal structure was only about the size of a dinner plate. Peter then noticed the caption, "See Dr Grant and his new find at the Montana State University at seven pm tonight, in the Greenburg Hall auditorium." Peter's eyes lit up, as he read this. Peter then quickly folded up the paper and returned to the rack. He gathered up his things and walked out into the hot arid air outside.

Peter sat on the edge of his bed in the hotel room outside of Choteau. He had two hours till Grants lecture. He unpacked his luggage and got what he needed together for that night. The he headed out the door.

Walking into the Greenburg Hall wing of the university Alan went around to the front of the stage. Looking around and out into the auditorium, Alan then looked over the curator of the college. "Can I maybe get a fold out table here, and the podium placed here?" he said pointing at very points of the stage. Two men pulled a fold out table into the middle of the stage. And then one pulled the podium around to the right side of the stage.

Alan then started going through his bags. He pulled out remnants of bones, and fossils, a fossilized egg, A hadrosaur skull, and lastly a raptor claw. He placed them gently on the table. He then pulled out larger bones and set them on stands around the table.

"Dr. Grant." Alan heard a voice from back stage.

Billy stood in the hall pushing a small cart that contained the baby raptor skeleton. "Were do want the baby?" He asked.

"Next to the podium please, Billy. Thanks."

"You look just about ready Alan."

"I think I am."

The sun started to fade past the distant mountains to west. Choteau was encased in a light pinkish sky. Red streaks ran brilliantly across the sky. Alan sat staring out the window of the university sipping down a diet coke. "Ready Alan?" Billy walked in the room. "I'm ready, you know this isn't the first time that I've given a lecture here." Alan sat down the diet coke and walked out towards the backstage area of the auditorium. Checking his watch he heard the universities coordinator speak over the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. We are very pleased to present a man that has dedicated his life to the excavations around this area. I will now hand the microphone over to Dr. Alan Grant." The audience started to clap.

Alan walked out from the curtain on the left side of the stage. He looked out over the crowd and was surprised at the amount of people that had showed up to his lecture. A gave a short wave out to the crowd. Grabbing the microphone he began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight. It is a pleasure to see all of you tonight. I've been digging in this area for over five years now, and have uncovered so many species of dinosaurs; all in your backyard." He chuckled into the microphone. Just yesterday we uncovered the first ever baby Velociraptor skeleton in this part of Montana." Placing his hands on the sides of the podium, Alan leaned forward.

"Millions of years ago, this, and many other parts of the country were under water. Historians and paleontologists call this inner body of water the inland sea."

The lecture went on into the night, at seven-thirty Alan had just finished up showing all of the samples of the bones and fossils arraigned on the table, and the skeleton of the baby raptor. He walked behind the podium and started to wrap up the lecture.

"If there are any questions, I will take them at this time." Almost every hand in the audience rose. "Okay, well. I've gone through this numerous times before. Alan said unenthusiastically.

"Are there any questions that do not pertain to Jurassic Park?" Half the hands went down. "Or about the incident in Sand Diego, which I was not a part of. I was here in Montana when that happened." More hands fell.

Alan pointed towards a young women sitting in the crowd. The women stood up, holding a pamphlet and pen, taking notes.

"Have you heard or know of the rumors surrounding the lizard carcasses on the coasts of Mexico and further south?" The women sounded concerned.

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean? I have not heard of any lizards or such."

"I heard the Mexican and Costa Rican governments are getting together to demolish the problem. A problem dealing with six foot tall lizard carcasses. They want to quarantine the coasts."

"Sounds like tabloids to me." Grant said. "I don't know anything about it. If it is real InGen corp. is probably the people you should ask." Grant looked around. "Is there anymore questions?" He looked around, and didn't see anything.

Thank you for coming out tonight. And thank you all so much for all of your support and funding. We are continuing to break the boundaries of paleontology. Thank you again." Grant packed up his papers, buttoned up his briefcase, and headed out off the stage towards the hallway.

Walking out the double doors of Greenburg Hall, Alan heard a voice calling his name from behind.

"Dr. Grant. Dr Grant!"

Hurrying down the narrow hallway, ducking past people was a tall man dressed in a suit with his hair combed back caring a briefcase. "Ah Dr. Alan Grant!" He said cheerful.

"Do I know you?" Alan said cautiously.

"Peter Ross, I was wondering if we could have a word?"

"Well Mr. Ross I am on my way back to Hell Creek in the badlands."

"Oh it won't take long sir, if we could maybe just walk?"

Alan looked around out toward the parking lot were his truck was parked and then back to Peter. "Okay. How can I help you Mr. Ross?"

"Well Dr. Grant, in a few days I'm going to be doing a little research exploration trip down to Central America, My team is going to do some digs in the deserts to gather breeding site information of Central America. And to try to pin point some of the animals that inhabit those sites. I hear you're the best man to come to when it comes to nests and breeding sites."

"Uh-ha…" Grant said softly. "Well with all due respect, Mr. Ross, I'm kind of tied up with the digs up here."

"Dr. Grant I assure you, if you assist us just for a week, I will pay you enough to fully fund your dig for the rest of this year and next. Just a week, I'll have a jet waiting for us in Choteau."

Grant paused and raised his hand to scratch at his forehead. "Okay Mr. Ross, Make the check payable to me, and I'll be ready when you need me."

"I'll pick you up in Hell Creek in three days, we'll leave then. Thank you for your cooperation and support Dr. Grant."

"I'll see you in three days. And you can call me Alan."

After the last parting words the two men walked away in separate directions. Alan got into his truck and pulled out towards the east, and Peter walked further down the sidewalk to a distance bench and called Evan on his cell phone.


	4. Preperations

_**Preparations **_

Sitting in the den of his house, Evan sat sending company e-mails to the members of the board on his laptop. His cell phone started to ring. Looking down the screen showed Peter's name. He answered.

"Peter! How is it going in Montana?"

"It's great."

"And what about Grant? Please tell me you have some good news for me." There was a pause and silence over the phone. "Peter"

"We got Grant!" Peter said with enthusiasm. "I told him we'd pick him up in Hell Creek in three days.

"That's fantastic Peter!"

"What about Thorne? Have you gotten in touch with him yet?"

"Yeah we set up a meeting tomorrow to go over the plans. I spoke to Benton today and he got us two _ford_ explorers, and a trailer to hold our housing compartments. That should be enough for the weekend, I believe."

"That sounds great Evan. It's about time we get this expedition under way. It's probably best if we keep this to ourselves, we don't need any more people in on what we're doing. I guess I will talk to you soon."

"Soon Peter. Bye"

The drive to San Diego only took two hours. Evan arrived in the early morning. The sun had just started to glint over the sea in the west. He pulled onto Conch St. There was a huge grey warehouse on the left side of the street. A huge sign on the side of the building spelled Thorne's garage: 858-555-4975. Pulling into the lot he saw a tall muscular man in a sleeveless shirt, and workman's jeans. Thorne was bent over the hood of an explore checking the timing belts under the hood. Evan parked his civic, and got out, walking up to Thorne. "Mr. Thorne."

"Ah, you must be Evan. George said you'd be coming." The two men shook hands. "I got the two explores in from InGen last night, and the trailer is set to arrive in an hour. And I got the faxes of the out fittings for all three last night."

"Sounds like everything is going smoothly."

"Quite." Thorne paused; pulled himself up from under the hood and looked at Evan. Mr. Klegg might I ask what InGen is going to put these vehicles to use for?"

Peter hesitated. Scratching his cheek, he spoke.

"Were going to do a research and retrieval expedition down in Central America." he said reluctantly remembering what Peter had said on the phone.

"What kind of research, might I ask?"

"Just a couple sites in the jungle; you know how the jungle can be dangerous. We just want to be well prepared."

"I see." Thorne said cautiously. "So the honey comb pre-fab structure outputs for the support of up to twenty tons are for…?"

Evan started to sway in play. "Well were going to be around ruins and trees that are old and rotted we wouldn't want them to fall and crush us in the cars."

"Uh-ha." Thorne raised his left eyebrow. "I guess it's always good to be safer when you need it."

Evan relaxed at the success of his lie.

"You know the only reason I asked was because a couple of years ago I outfitted two explores and two trailers, for use on Isla Sorna. These plans were almost the same as those."

Evan started to tense up. "And what is Isla Sorna?" He said with a fake smile.

"Don't you work for InGen? You should know what is."

"Ah. Right that Isla Sorna."

Thorne looked at Evan condescendingly. "Well wherever your going is fine by me, I'm just the outfitter." He said with a laugh. Evan laughed back nervously.

"So Mr. Klegg would you like to see what we've done so far? Benton told us the time limit, and that you needed these by Thursday, so we worked through most of the night."

"Wow you guys must be hard workers."

"Well InGen pays very first-rate. Always have, so we have tried not to disappoint. Come on I'll show you the tour."

Thorne and Evan walked through the front doors of the two story warehouse. The first room in the building was a lobby. At the center of the room was a large circular desk with a receptionist talking on the phone. Evan could hear her getting details about a Honda from someone. The two men past to the back of the room, a large steel door led to the garage. The garage was massive. It was two stories tall and took up most of the building. Lifts and catwalks lined the walls and ceiling. Vehicles were everywhere, with groups of people working on each.

"Now one of the bad things, is that InGen has taken three days off my deadline, these won't be able to get tested in the elements before you get them."

Thorne bent down to one of the workers. "I need half air here on the tires." And then he continued walking. They came up among the two explores parked in the back of the warehouse nearest the east cargo bay doors.

"Here we are." Thorne said walking up to the two explores.

Thorne went on to describe the changes of the vehicles. The two explores were 6 passenger vehicles with room in the far back for supplies. The windows were 3 inch polypromic glass resistant to glare and scratching. On all four windows, lining them, there were four, five inch tubular steel bars. The tires had seven-teen inch rims for all terrain, and they were equipped with chains for extra traction

Inside the cars were a satellite hookup on the dash for inner communications and video surveillance. Spot lights were installed on the front of the mirrors. On the front bumper was a chain pull, and on the rear bumper was a dolly hitch to pull a trailer.

Thorne popped up the front hood. Inside was a twin solar energy two ply injected engine. "The engine is a specialty." Thorne said. "It holds a ten hour charge, so I would use the charge at night, and run it off of the solar during the day. " Thorne went around to the driver side door and pointed in. "The gauges for it are here on the driver's side of the dash."

Evan stared at the two cars amazed at the changes that had taken place in so little time.

"Well, Mr. Klegg, all which really needs to be done, is to install some data preferences in the solar cords and then lay down a coat of paint and these will be ready to be shipped to Costa Rica. It is a black and green camouflage that you wanted on the vehicles, isn't it?"

"Yes I do believe that is it."

There was a loud scratching sound further down the warehouse; Thorne peered over his shoulder to see what it was. Evan turned towards the sound; the huge cargo bay door creaked open. A motorized twenty foot tall motor home pulled into the garage. "Ah the trailer is here. " Thorne said.

"Okay, I'll have a group of my workers start on the trailer. Mr. Klegg, if you can follow me to my office; I need you to fill out some paper work for me. "

Lying on his hotel bed, Peter sat staring at the blank television. The outside lights from the buildings shone into his room. Peter thought to himself. "What am I getting myself into?" He shifted, laying his head in his palm. "Should I really be going along with this? It failed once, history usually repeats itself." He thought. "Maybe I should +reconsider. Nedry and Dodgson both meet their demise trying to get the embryos." Next to the bed, the hotel phone rang. Peter picked up hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Hello Peter. How is Montana?"

"Tim? Is that you?"

"Yes Peter it is I. Are you ready for tomorrow, the big day?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I called the hotel and asked what room you were in."

Peter paused. "Ah. Yeah I suppose I'm ready." He sat up in the bed, and flicked on the light. "I'm ready Tim."

"That's what I like to hear Peter. Remember the embryos are on the second floor of the main lab I the east wing of the visitor center."

"Okay Tim I'll get them."

"Byosin has tried to get this in the past. They always got so close then something happened. Once the embryos are in your hands, and you're back to the plane, secure them to be sent to our island in the gulf."

"Are sure the gulf is the best place to resurrect Jurassic Park?" Peter said cautiously.

"I think it's the perfect place. Just think of the venues that are around the area. Disney and Universal to the north, Busch Gardens to the west, Daytona to the east, the tourism around the area will bring in millions. Why bring the people half way around the world to the park. Bring the park to them. I do believe that was one of InGen's sayings. However, we are being smarter about it. I don't think I have to remind you about the incident in San Diego. That is why we are keeping it an island, and not bringing the animals to the mainland. "

"Okay Tim; sounds good. I'll call you when I have the embryos."

"Have a nice flight Peter." He hung up.

Peter sat at the edge of the bed. His eyes closed, deep in thought. "I won't be like Nedry and Dodgson. I can do this, fifteen species, six million dollars."


	5. Choteau: Arrival

_**Choteau: **_

_**Arrival**_

Friday June 18th, Damp morning air drifted through Peter's hotel window. The desert sun started to crest over the mountains to the west. He felt sweat start to fall down his forehead. Rubbing his forehead Peter sat up and crawled out of bed.

After getting packed and ready Peter headed towards the elevators, and then down to the lobby. Heading towards the counter, he noticed the receptionist looking at him from behind the counter. "Hello." He said lying his room card down on the counter, he propped his arm on the ledge. "I'd like to check out of room 214 please."

The young receptionist clicked away on the computer behind the desk. "Okay sir, let me print out your receipt real quick." Walking over to the printer, she grabbed the paper. "Two nights, that comes to seventy-two dollars and twenty-seven cents." She smiled at Peter.

Peter handed over InGen's company card. "Here you go."

"Is that limousine out front yours?" The girl asked, nodding her head out towards the front car port. She smiled at Peter unseeingly.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked with a unwary look on his face. He backed up and looked out the window to the front.

"Oh yes. I do believe it is."

He knew InGen was sending a car, but it was a surprise to even him that it was a limousine. Peter backed up a little further and looked out the front doors; he saw InGen's logo on the front doors. "They didn't tell me they were sending a limousine." He chuckled as he smiled at the receptionist.

"It's got a lot of people talking." She said scanning the lobby. A few groups of people were scattered around the lobby talking amongst each other.

"Everyone's wondering what InGen is getting into lately, around these parts at least."

"They know about InGen?"

"Everyone around here knows about them. Don't forget this is dinosaur country around here. Seems almost everyone talks about InGen every time Alan Grant has one of his lectures. Here you go sir." She handed back Peter's card.

"Thank you." He said smiling.

"However, it's not my business to pry, so Mr. Ross, have a great weekend."

Peter was relieved by this comment; he felt an uneasiness in the conversation. "Oh, I hope so. You too." With one last glance at the receptionist, and a quick smile, Peter grabbed all of his belongings and quickly headed out towards the limousine. A short burly man in all black stood by the back door, holding it open. "Thank you Jaque'." He said climbing into the back. Jaque' leaned down to the widow.

"Mr. Klegg is on hold for you."

"Oh, thank you." Jaque' shut the door and headed around to the driver's side of the limousine.

Peter quickly picked up the phone. "Evan."

"Hello, Peter. Enjoying the ride?"

"A little much, isn't it Evan?"

"Well InGen wants to do everything they can to make Dr. Gant as comfortable as possible."

"Okay Evan. I'm on my way now to get Grant. We'll see you in a couple of hours."

"See you in a few hours Peter."

The limousine stated up and turned out of parking lot due north-east. Peter sat in the back thinking about how he was going to get Grant to go along with the trip after he found out the truth about where they were going. Peter stared out the window he noticed the Choteau city limits sign. Cresting over a steep hill, the road turned rocky and rough. Peter lurched in his seat. He grabbed onto the seat trying not to fall on the floor. Peering out of the window Peter saw the sign, '_Now Entering The Badlands Nation Park._' A few minutes later a voice came through on the intercom. "Were here Mr. Ross."

The limousine came to a stop. Jaque' came around and opened Peter's door. Peter stepped out of the car. The muggy desert air hit Peter like a brick wall. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief and rubbed down his face. He walked over to Grant's trailer and knocked on the door.

The door to the trailer opened slowly. Alan stepped out over the thresh-hold. "Mr. Ross". Alan held out his held out his hand, and the two men shook hands. "Dr. Grant. How have you been?"

"Same old, same old. Come in." Alan gestured to Peter to come in.

"Have a seat. How are you today Mr. Ross?"

Peter sat on the desk chair sitting next to the over packed file cabinets. "Excited. Very excited."

Alan walked around to the mini fridge at the opposite side of the trailer, and started to dig through it. "Want a beer?" He handed one to Peter.

"Oh, thank you."

There was an awkward silence between the two men and then Alan looked at Peter and cautiously spoke. "Mr. Ross, I have two questions about our trip."

Peter swayed a little in the chair. He put his arm against the wall and calmly asked; "what can I do for you Alan? Trying not to show Grant his nervousness.

Alan cocked up his eyebrow towards Peter. "Why is InGen so interested in Central American breeding sites?" He took a swig from his beer.

Thinking in his head, Peter trailed around the question. "um, well, Dr. Grant; after the incidents with the park and site B. InGen would like to build a prehistoric history museum."

"No real animals are going to be on exhibit, are there" Alan said guardedly.

"Oh, no sir, I believe InGen is through with that chapter of realism." Peter started to twitch hoping his falsehood would endure Grants mind.

"Okay Mr. Ross. I was also wandering if my assistant could assist us for the weekend. I think the breeding sites where we're going would interest him a lot." Alan said with a smile. There was a pause; Peter did not know how to react to Grant's request. Then he calmly spoke.

"I don't see a problem with that Dr. Grant." All Peter could think about now was how he was going to get Grant and this new guy onto the island. His thoughts were swiftly scrambled when he saw Alan quickly walking to the door and peering out.

Alan looked around the dig site. "Ah there he is. Billy." He called across to the acid baths on the far side of the dig site. "Come here Billy."

Billy ran up to Alan and Peter. "Yes Alan, what can I do for you?"

"Billy this is Mr. Ross."

Peter looked at Billy and smiled. "Please call me Peter."

The two shook hands. "Hello Peter. I'm Billy. Billy Brennan."

Alan put his hand on Billy's shoulder. "Peter and I are headed down south to explore some breeding sites. Would you care to assist us Billy?"

"Are you serious Alan? Of course I'll come!" Billy said cheerfully. "What about the dig?"

"I'm putting Ben in charge of the site for the next couple of days." Alan pointed out Ben Brigges to Peter.

"Wait Allen. This isn't a goose chase, like last time when we went with the Kirbys? And why does the limo say 'InGen' on the side"

"No Billy. It deals with Central American breeding grounds. InGen is collecting specimens for a museum. "

"Oh, Okay Alan. Last time we went on a trip, I almost didn't make it." He laughed softly.

Peter cut into the conversation. "Might I ask who the Kirby's are, and what happened?"

Alan looked at Peter and told the story. "A couple approached us about eight years ago and asked us to accompany them on a trip to the south pacific. It turned out to be a rescue mission for their son who had gotten stranded on Isla Sorna."

"I never heard anything about you being on Site B, Dr. Grant. InGen had no clue."

"I don't see how. The whole national guard picked us up on the shore."

"They only knew about the flight and boat restrictions around the islands, not what were on them. That's probably why it was never reported to InGen."

"Billy was attacked in the aviary, he almost didn't make it. When he finely got away, he clutched onto a log, and rode it on the river all the way to the coast. He was then picked up there. All I know is that neither of us ever want to go back to Isla Sorna. They should have bombed it just like they did the park."

Peter was awestruck. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it Mr. Ross. We also found out about InGen's little secret, I still can't image the fools that could have thought that they could contain a Spinosaur. Either way, it's in the past. We don't like to talk about it."

"Yeah, we'll stick with just the bones." Billy chimed in.

Allan stared at Peter "I sure hope InGen doesn't have anymore little secrets up their sleeve."

The three men stood at the door to the trailer. Hot, humid air wafted around them. The sun shone bright over the rocky cliffs. "Well Dr. Grant, Billy, if you two are ready to go, the plane is waiting for us in Choteau."

Alan started to walk back through the door to the trailer. "Let us just grab some tools and clothes and we'll be ready.

It was eleven-thirty in the afternoon. The sun had stated to get covered by low lying clouds. The T-39 Biz Jet, one of InGen's best and most luxurious planes flew gracefully through the sky. Inside the cabin; Peter, Alan, and Billy sat talking amongst each other.

"So Mr. Ross, who will be accompanying us to the dig." Alan asked.

"The dig? Oh the dig." Peter said sheepishly. "Well, um, besides the three of us. My partner, Even Klegg will be coming. Hunter Rush, our technical field guide; Julia Hardle, as our senior tech specialist; and Maria Consuiela as a lead analysis for prehistoric specimens. I have all their paper work here if you want to see it.

"Alan leaned back in his seat and pulled his hat over his eyes. "No thanks. I'm just going to rest a little. Billy, wake me when we reach San Diego."

The jet softly landed on the long tarmac at the San Diego International Airport. Light shined through on Alan's face. "We're here Alan." Billy shook Alan's shoulder. Grant slowly awakened and leaned up.

"Already. Ugh." Grant slowly got up out of his seat, his bones creaked. "I didn't get much sleep last night, up all night cleaning up the baby Tric skull."

"Dr. Grant, if you and Billy can just wait here, Evan and the rest are on their way to the plane."

Alan looked out the window; down on the tarmac was a group of people walking up to the stairs leading into the plane. He then noticed at the far end of the runway, near one of the hangers, were three Cobra helicopters. Two of them had explores strapped to the bottom, and the last one on the far right had an oversized trailer latched to the bottom. Alan thought to himself, those almost look like vehicles in the pictures from Ian's trip a couple of years ago. Alan shook his head a turned around. Peter walked through the cabin, everyone followed him.

"Dr. Grant, this Evan Klegg." Alan and Evan shook hands.

Peter introduced everyone to Alan. "Dr. Grant this is Hunter Rush, Julia Hardle, and Maria Consuiela." They all shook hands and were introduced.

"This is my Assistant Billy Brennan." Alan introduced Billy to the rest of the group.

"Well Dr. Grant, Billy, Peter, if the three of you are ready, we can be on our way. Evan asked diligently.

"Were pretty much ready. Peter said.

"Okay then we should get there around three and the vehicles should be there soon after.

"The vehicles?" Alan asked.

"Yes, there right over there." Evan pointed out to the three cobra's holding the two explores and the trailer. "Okay everyone, if I can have everyone sit, we'll be on our way. Evan went up to front cockpit and spoke to the pilot. Alan could hear the engines start up and soon after felt the jet start to slowly start to move down the runway.

Feeling the plane gently angle up, Alan leaned to Billy. "When we get there; remind me to inform the group about payment being transferred. I don't trust InGen, but we were desperate." Alan looked around the cabin. Everyone was sitting quietly; not paying attention to Allan and Billy. Hunter sat in the back quietly reading a book, Julia and Maria were gathered around a women's magazine, and Peter and Evan were quietly talking amongst each other.

"Okay, Alan. I will." Billy spoke softly. "Enjoy the flight." He smiled.

"Yeah. I'll try Billy." Alan said concerned. "I just hope all goes well at Hell Creek, while were gone."

"It'll be fine Alan. Ben's got it covered"

The plane headed south through southern California, and then through Mexico. Alan stared out the window. He was looking at the different geological environments throughout the land. Then, in his mind, he would think of the dinosaurs that once lived in the area. The plane soared over lush California pine forests, and then to vast cities and towns

"Hard to believe that this was once under water." Alan said to Billy, as the two peered out the tiny windows on the plane.

After crossing the U.S. Mexico border, the terrain changed to a barren desert. Sand encased much of the land. The tiny towns below were shabby and run down.

It only took an hour and a half to get through Mexico. Lush forests, full of palms and cycadia trees rose up over the mountainous terrain. Vast mangrove swamps filled up most of the dense jungles. Grant felt the plane start to turn; heading over the mountains, toward the coast.

"I guess we'll be to be doing some coastal digging." Alan said to Billy. "We'll have to watch out for the sodium chloride extracts on the bones. I hope the frail skeletons have coped with the environment."

"We'll see." Billy said.

"Yeah." Alan took a look out the window, and then back at Billy. "I'm gunna try to get some more rest before we get there." Alan leaned back again and pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes. "I wanna be rested when we land."

The jet sailed through the air, blowing past huge cloud banks. The engines left ice crystals behind the plane. Billy stared out the window at the lines of ice that spread through the air. Thirty minutes passed, and yet all Billy could see was open ocean outside below the plane. He started to wonder, pulling his hand up to scratch his cheek. Billy turned to Peter.

Peter sat, his leg crossed over the other. Taking a drink from his bottled water. He looked over at Billy. "Do you need something Billy?"

"Yeah, I was just wandering how close we are to landing?"

"Oh, it won't be long now." Everyone's head looked up towards Peter to listen; except for Allan who was sound asleep across the aisle from Billy. "We should be coming up on the coast, here in a few minutes."

Billy looked out the window. Only seeing open ocean he thought to himself; "What coast?"

"If you need to use the restroom I would use it now there aren't much bathrooms where were going."

"Okay." Billy said getting up from his seat.

"I'll show you were they are." Peter said with a grin on his face. He quickly sat up.

The two men walked back to the end of the cabin, around the wall that separated the passengers from the cargo. "The restrooms are along that wall."

"Thank you." Billy said, as he walked pass Peter and closed the door.

Peter stood there. He looked around the corner to the group sitting at the front of the cabin. No one was paying any attention to him. They were all gazing out the windows looking for the coast. Peter looked around and found a long black tube encased in steel lying on a heap of crates. "This will do." He pushed it through the handle on the restroom door. He then pulled a tab of paper out of his pants pocket and wrote '_out of service'_ on it, then sticking it in the bar he quickly headed back out to his seat. Walking to his seat he checked to see if Allan was still sleeping. He was.

Drifting through the sky the plane started to lose altitude. Peter could see the white on the crests of the waves as they flew by, and then out of the right side of his window. He saw a dark gloomy shape petrude out of the sea. He turned towards Evan.

"There it is."


	6. Isla Nublar

_**Isla Nublar**_

The island grew closer as the jet flew over the water. Small rock croping's sprung up out of the water just at the southern tip of the island. The jet lowered its elevation to 500 feet. Outside the window Peter could see the coast starting to form. The white sand burst up onto the shore. Further up the land the shore began to be shadowed by giant palms and lush forests flowing up the mountain. Peter slid out of his seat, grabbed his briefcase and headed forwarded to the front of the plane. "I'll go give the pilot our specific landing site info." He told Evan.

Opening the door to the front cockpit Peter ducked his head in. The pilots sat in the front , staring at the dark island in front of them.

"According to the map of the island there are some steam fields that are flat enough to land." He pulled out the main map of the island; he leaned over and stuck it to the cockpit's dash. "According to the main schematics and Hammond's map of the park; these fields use to house the Stegosaur Paddock."

"Okay Mr. Ross. We should be nearing that point in a few minutes."

Peter left the map with the pilots and clasped the door closed. Ambling down the aisle he turned towards Evan. "I'm gunna use the restroom real quick before we land."

"So do think your little pop gun can keep us safe Mr. Rush?"

Hunter looked at Evan. "Huh, we'll see." And he turned to look out the window at the coast.

Peter rushed towards the back of the plane. Rearing around the corner he could start to hear a soft banging. He knew the rest of the group could not hear it due to the jets engines. Peter quickly lifted the bar out of the door handle and stuffed the makeshift 'out of order' sign in his pocket. Billy burst through the door. Billy was coped in sweat and lay against the wall.

"Did the door get stuck?" Peter asked with a cautious tone.

"I've been stuck for ten minutes!" He said ecstatic.

"Sometimes the latch on the door slides in and causes it to lock tight. I heard you banging and pulled out the pin from the side here." He pointed to a slit next to the door and smiled.

Billy cocked his head at Peter. "Are we almost there Mr. Ross?"

"Any minute now."

Just as Peter spoke the two could feel the jet start to slope down. To the left Billy could feel the rumble of the landing gears kicking in and sliding the wheels out from under the plane.

"Ah, we're here." Peter said with a grin.

The two men walked out of the back and peered out the side window. Through the tiny porthole Billy could see a long field stretching about a mile long and a mile wide. Past that, giant mountains rolled up to the North. Throughout the field; Billy could vaguely see tall shoots of steam bellowing out of rock crops.

"Is this were we'll be digging?"

"Um…" Peter looked away from Billy. "We'll be getting research around here. And up to the North."

"North? Those mountains look kind of rough to get through."

"I have the map with the road system. We'll be fine."

Swinging down low above the treetops, the plane softly lipped at branches. The field stretched out in front of the plane as it touched down on the rough grass. Rocks rubbed against the wheels as they screeched by on the damp grass. Alan's eyes started to twitch. He sat up groggily. The plane rocked back and forth violently.

"Are we here?" He turned to Evan.

"I do believe we are Dr. Grant!" He said joyfully.

The plane came to a stop just opposite of a low lying forest on the west side of the field. Evan jumped to his feet and rushed to the side door. Pulling the lever out, the door fell backwards and hot misty air flooded through the planes cabin. Evan called back to the group.

"We're here everyone!" His smile reached from ear to ear. He hurried down the steps and out the side door, landing with a thump on the damp grass. Alan was gathering up his bag as the rest of the group started to exit the plane. After helping the two women out, Hunter went around and opened the cargo hold. He started pulling out duffle bags, full of supplies, and then out of the corner of Grants eye, Alan saw Hunter pull out a long black box. Alan got up and gently walked out of the plane. Pulling himself down he felt his feet touch the damp earth under him. Peter and Billy followed directly after Alan.

Alan walked over to Hunter and leaned down. "What's I the box?" His eyelid shifting upward.

"Gun. More specific, a 50mm Mini gun. It shoots a high caliber round capable of taking down an elephant with one blow, within a right shot of aim.

"Why would we need that?"

"It's always good to be extra protected. I've seen some things on the African plain you could only imagine. It'll never hurt to have this baby with us. Hunter gave a quick smile at Alan and turned to grab more supplies.

Alan turned around to see Julia staring at him.

"Wow usually he just grunts; you got full sentences with detail."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He must think highly of you. I'm guessing it's because of your background surviving the incident at the park, and then later on in Site B." She smiled. "Hunter has survived a lot but not anything like you have. He has lions and tigers on his record, you have Velociraptors and t-rexes'."

Evan walked up to Alan, his expression exuberant.

"Welcome to Isla Nublar, Dr. Grant!"

Alan looked at Evan blankly. "What?" He said firmly. "What did you just say?" He rubbed his forehead and fell on one knee.

"Welcome to Isla Nublar? Dr. Grant, are you okay?"

"No, no, no, no." He sat on the cold ground; his head bowed down. "We're not supposed to be here. Why the hell are we on this god forsaken island? Ross said that we would be in Central America digging for baby skeletons. Why are we here?

"I assure you Dr. Grant I had no idea Peter told you that." He leaned down and sat next to Alan. Alan sat their motionless.

"I'm not one to set blame, Evan. Why are we even here? This island was bombed to ensure no life would be able to be attained. This place should be desolate and no use to anyone; even InGen at this point."

"The blasts we only contained blasts. Not all of the island should be damaged from the bombings after the accident."

"Well than what the hell, are we doing here?"

"This expedition was so InGen could recover some of its failed accents from the park. Files and stuff."

"Stuff? At least tell me the animals are gone…" There was a long pause. "Well?"

"We think so."

"Think so? That's just great. Just great."

Alan pressed his palm on the damp grass and stood up. "I need to tell Billy. I should have never brought him." Alan walked off, up and around the plane away from Evan. Evan heard him call over to Billy. "Billy, we need to talk. Evan could see the two of them retreat off to the north of the field to talk.

Hunter came around to Evan. "Everything's off the plane. Their getting ready to take off and head back to the states.

"Alan and Billy both turned to see the plane speed away down the side of the field. They both started running towards the group. "No, No! Tell them to stop. Tell them to stop!" The two of the yelled at the group. As they reached Evan and Hunter they both clutched their chests. "Tell them to stop we need to be on that plane. Alan said. The jet lifted off the land and started to fly out of sight.

"We can't stay here." Billy said.

"I'm afraid there's no way to contact the pilots. Since were in restricted air space, they can't use their radios."

"Evan is there way we can get off this island as soon as possible. "

"Well Dr. Grant, I guess you could try to catch a ride back on the choppers that are bringing in the vehicles. Their dropping the trailer and explores about a half-a-mile north near the old helicopter landing pad.

The wind started to pick up, the temperature started to fall as the clouds started to blow in, palm leaves blew all around the group. Over the wind a low hum could be heard to the west. Out of the tall ferns a couple yards from Alan a small little grey face poked through a couple of ferns. He focused his eyes to the tree line. "Does anyone else see that?" He looked around to the group.

The tiny face started to poke out further. The whole head only rose about a foot off the ground. The animal slowly started to walk towards Alan, exposing itself past the ferns. Alan stared at the animal, as it waddled toward him he saw a little plate sticking out of its back. Alan thought to himself, 'oh-no, they're still alive. A baby stegosaurus.'

"Oh, it's so cute!" Maria piped in from behind. She started to edge forward to and held out her hand towards the tiny animal.

Alan quickly intercepted her movement and pulled her back.

"No, don't. Were there's a baby there's a parent. We need to move away from the animal everyone." Alan turned towards the group. "We need to move or…"

The ground started to shake. Alan looked up. Everyone froze. There was a loud cry that vibrated through the trees. The ground violently shook under the group's feet. Suddenly, off to the right an adult stegosaur burst through the tree line, crashing into rocks and toppling over small trees. The adult came to a crashing halt; it stood right before the group. Its fins glinted and sprung back on the gigantic animal. It stopped and turned its head around towards the group. Alan saw the large spikes on the tail of the animal, and he knew the damages that could be done when an adult dinosaur is trying to protect their young.

"Oh shit." Hunter grabbed the gun case and started to run toward the trees.

"Grab the supplies run for the trees! The trees!" Evan called out. "Grab the bags!"

The adult stegosaur stood up on its hind legs and crashed down to intimidate the group. Then suddenly it charged at the group, crashing past trees and rock crops. It reared around and started to swing its spiked tail back and forth at the group.

"Duck!"

Alan and Billy jumped to the ground, the giant tail whipped over their bodies. Maria and Julia reached the trees, just as the tail whipped by their backs. The stegosaur cried out and stomped the ground. A second tail whip flew through the air. Hunter felt a sharp pain in his ribs as the thick spike hit his body.

"Ohhhhhh Shit! Fuuuuucccckkkk. He screamed. He could feel the spike slam through his body pushing past ligaments and organs. What had happened so fast felt like a lifetime to him. The pain started to subside and he started to go into shock. He lay limp, hunched over the tail. Alan could see the giant spike, at least five feet long, sticking into Hunters hip and extruding through his stomach.

The Stegosaur stopped at the tree line. It turned its head towards its tail. Its small head slunk down towards Hunter face. I stared straight into Hunter's eye. The animal let out a cry. He shuddered and started to squirm.

"Help me!" He cried.

This action made the adult stegosaur rear up with a loud cry, and then suddenly Hunter was lifted into the air, higher and higher. As the air breezed by hunters face he could feel himself getting tired and falling into unconsciousness. Blood was flowing heavily out of his body were the spike impaled him through the side. With every whip he could feel the gaping hole in his side getting stretched wider and wider.

Back at the trees Maria and Julia were frozen in fear as they watched Hunter getting flung like a ragdoll through the air. Running up to them, Alan and Billy grabbed them.

"We have to get into the trees. We have to go now." Alan escorted Julia, and Billy led Maria.

"These thick Cyprus trees will keep us safe until the adult and child will leave."

Alan helped the two women up first, then Billy, and then he climbed up the tree towards the group. The Stegosaurus' scream wailed through the trees. Through the lush branches, Alan could vaguely see the animal spurring its tail around through the air. He could see Hunter's body being shaken violently. Alan knew he was either close to being dead, or already dead.

Out in the field the Stegosaur was bucking up shaking its tail brutally. Then with one last thrash, Alan saw Hunters body fly off of the tip of the spike. The limp body was thrown through the air and crashed down through the trees. He caught on branches and limbs as he fell to the ground. With a final thud he landed onto the ground. Hunter's body was contorted; his back hunched up in the air with his face slumped into the moss. Both his legs were broken and he was covered in dirt and blood.

Alan looked out to where the Adult was. The Stegosaurus turned its head to its tail and saw that Hunter was gone. It reared up on its hind legs and stomped down. It cried out towards the sky.

Maria could not look. She sat in the opposite tree limb, her head in her lap. "He's dead!" She screamed. Crying, Billy held her hand in comfort. Alan consulted Julia. "I think in the future if we come across an infant we automatically run."

"Agreed." Julia looked out over the field. "There stating to leave. When their gone we will have to try to go out salvage whatever of our bags are still out there."

"Hey guys." Billy climbed over to Alan and Julia. "Where are Evan and Peter?"

Alan looked at Billy. I don't know; but when we find them. I and Mr. Ross have some discussing to do."


	7. Trek

**_Trek _**

"Come on Evan; let's get going to the heli-pad." Peter glanced down at his watch. "The choppers should have unloaded the cars buy now."

"Peter." Evan put his palm on Peter's shoulder holding him in place. He tightened his grip. "Why did Alan Grant not know that we were coming here? And furthermore, why are we not going back for the rest of the group?"

Peter shoved on.

"Peter!" His voice started to grow louder. "Answer me!"

Peter turned and faced Evan. He stood there in front of him perplexed, staring at Evan.

"They are not needed, Evan. I only told Grant a lie so we could get him to come here. Without him, we wouldn't have ever been able to come back."

"Come back? I've never been here."

Peter looked at the ground. "Evan, I have work to do. I have to get something done on this island."

"What, Peter? What do you have to do here? This place is all but destroyed." Evan stood and panned around looking at the dense jungle around the two of them.

"Wait, wait. Stop… Evan, did you not see that thing back there? Were you not in the field with the rest of the group? That, back there? That was perfect evidence that this place is still very real." Peter bent down and grabbed his duffle bag. "I'm going to the heli-pad." He started to walk off, brushing past ferns and tramping through the mud. He turned his head back over his shoulder. "Well, Evan, are you coming?"

There was silence. Only the sound of the dense jungle wafted through the air. Birds chirping in the trees, low roars off in the distance. Evan stared at Peter, a blank expression on his face.

"No." Evan shook his head.

Peter stopped in his tracks. He rested his foot on a low tree root, and bent down. He wiped the sweat away with his hand.

"No?"

"Yeah, no."

Evan raised his head and bent down, grabbing his bag.

"I don't know what you have to do, or already have done, Peter; I don't think I really want to know. But I'm going back to help the others. I can't be with you on this one. I won't."

"Well if that's what you wish." Peter looked out towards the jungle, then back at Evan. He reached in his pocket.

"Evan." There was a pause, then he pulled out a folded up brochure. "Take a map."

Evan walked over to him and took the map.

"Thanks." The two men walked in opposite directions; Peter heading north and Evan heading south, back towards the group.

Evan walked down the narrow overgrown path that had been carved out by small animals; he pushed past giant ferns, and tracked over numerous footprints in the soil. He noticed one particular footprint. A three toed angled curve. Almost like a bird. 'Velociraptor,' he thought to himself. Up ahead he could see the shine from the low lying sun off to the west. He could see the field start to form. Then he saw it. Blue, moving amongst the tall grass. Evan headed to the tree line.

"Dr. Grant," he called out.

Out in the field, the group was gathering up the remaining bags.

"Dr, Grant."

Alan could hear his name being called. He walked around Billy and saw Evan walking up toward the group from the dense tree line.

"Mr. Klegg."

Alan met up with Evan. "Where's Mr. Ross?"

The rest of the group walked over to Alan.

"We'll, he left. He's heading up to the heli-pad about half-a-mile north. He said he was here to do something. That of which, I don' know. I didn't really want to know…"

Allan gazed at Evan, Sweat from the hot afternoon sun rolled down his temple. He wiped it away with his palm. Then he closed his eyes, and scratched his forehead.

"Mr. Klegg. Is this the first time Mr. Ross has been on this island?"

"Oh, no. Peter worked heavily with Henry Wu, on the genetics versions of the animals. He was stationed here during the construction of the park. I do believe he was here when you first came here. "

" really."

"Why do you ask Dr. Grant?"

"He worked in genetics… So he would know where all of the other embryos were stored? He would know how to access the parks systems to get anything that dealt with genetics?"

"Perhaps. But why would that matter?"

"Mr. Klegg… How many people have tried to steal these animals? If InGen couldn't get a live animal on Site B, then a second proposal would be to try to get an embryo back for research?

"That would make some sense. He oversaw the preparations for the Site B repossession in 97. However, I don't think InGen would try to resurrect Jurassic Park, or anything that deals with it."

"What about someone else?"

There was silence amongst the group.

"Well, I guess we won't know unless we find him."

"If we find him, before he gets eaten." Billy chimed in from behind Alan.

The group stood there on the far side of the field, the sun shone bright above, however, a thick dense cloud of fog started to conceal the sun's rays. Although, in the sun the temperature was over a hundred degrees, even with the fog, it was still was blistering hot.

"We better get moving Alan. With night coming, we don't want to be out in the open."

"Right Billy. Let's get a move on everyone."

"Damn leaves!"

Peter brushed past dense jungle following the small game path. Looking at the ma he saw that a service road would be up ahead. Stumbling over roots and rocks, Peter burst out of the jungle and onto an overgrown dirt road. He looked at the map.

"A quarter mile." He thought to himself.

The road ahead was overgrown with dense fens and mountain loral, a couple of trees had fallen into the road, from past storms that had blown over the island. Peter made his trek up the steep grade.

Then he saw it. Lush vines covered the grey gate leading pass the old electrified fences. Up ahead he could see the heli-pad. It looked almost just as did when he was first flown in twenty years past; just a bit more lush and run down.

The giant waterfall on the opposite side of the concrete still bust with water from the high points of the mountain, leading into a deep river below that ran alongside the concrete. The mountainous terrain surrounded the site. Tall pine trees mixed with low palm trees formed a semi layered forest line. Thriving ferns and giant amborie plants encased the outer ring of the landing pad. A small garage sat at the far end of the pads compound, sheltered by a procession of trees.

Walking up to the gate, he slid the large grey lock up and out of its notch, rust fell out over the steel bars of the gate.

There was a loud roar in the distance. Peter froze, listening carefully. After a moment of stillness he rushed up and across the heli-pad. On the far side of the pad were the two explores and the trailer. He rushed over to the cars and noticed that the chopper's crew already hooked up the trailer to one of the explorers'. He knew he had to take the other one.

There was a low rustle behind Peter. Turning around he looked out toward the jungle. Small trees started to shake. Peter rushed over the explorer and jumped in the front driver seat. He slammed the door shut behind him.

Curious at the sound of the door closing a small animal about seven feet tall hopped out of the foliage. Right afterward, a second, and then a third. By the time the last one exited the tree line, eight animals stood in front of Peter.

The animals stood at the front gate to the heli-pad. One on the far right lowered its head and charged at another. The two clashed together in a head but. Peter watched as the two animals collapse o the ground. The other six stood bobbing their heads up and down in contempt. Wallowing on the ground, one of the animals climbed up to its feet and stood over the other one in defeat. The group howled as Peter watched.

"I know these. What the hell. Ah, the field guide." Peter rummaged through the glove box and put in the codes for the from dash computer.

'Welcome to InGen's integrated Isla Nublar park system.' A women's voice came over the computer.

The main screen popped up on the screen.

**ISLA NUBLAR VER. 1.0**

TABLE OF CONTENTS

I. Field Preferences

II. Dinosaurs

III. Park Compounds

IV. Park Computer System Schedules

V. Travel Facts / Information

VI. Nurseries / Genetics

VII. Other Park Facts

VIII. FAQS

PLEASE ENTER VALUE: _______

Peter typed in II. A second box popped up on the computers screen.

TYRANNOSAURUS REX Carnivore Paddock Type = 2. Version 4.1

BARYONYX CP01. Quantity = 5. Version 3.3

PROCERATOSAURUS CP01. Quantity = 4. Version 3.1

METRIACANTHOSAURUS CP01. Quantity = 5. Version 3.1

VELOCIRAPTOR CP01. Quantity = 8. Version 3.0

DILOPHOSAURUS Carnivore Paddock Type 02. Quantity = 7. Version 4.3

HERRERASAURUS CP02. Quantity = 9. Version 2.9

STEGISAURUS CP02. Quantity = 32. Version 4.0

BRACHIOSAURUS Herbivore Paddock Type 01. Quantity = 17. Version 3.1

PARASAUROLOPHUS HP01. Quantity = 39. Version 3.9

GALLIMIMUS HP01. Quantity = 43. Version 4.1

TRICERATOPS Herbivore Paddock Type 02. Quantity = 8. Version 3.1

STEGOSAURUS HP02. Quantity = 4. Version 3.9

PTERANODON Pteratops Lodge Compound / Aviary Complex. Quantity = 6. Version 4.3

COMPSOGNATHUS Free Range Dinosaur. Quantity = 49. Version 3.9

"Shit it's not here. Hold on." Peter remembered these kinds of animals were not on the main tour or introduced into the parks enclosures. He looked up and out the windshield. He saw the animals looming around the concretes edge. Loud cries surrounded the group. Peter turned back to the computer and typed in VI. Another page showed up on the screen.

DIPLODOCUS CP02. Quantity = 4. Version 2.9

IGUANADON CP02. Quantity = 16. Version 4.0

ANKYLOSAURUS Herbivore Paddock Type 01. Quantity = 17. Version 3.1

PACHYCEPHALOSAURUS CP01. Quantity = 5. Version 3.1

SPINOSAURUS CA01. Quantity = 2. Version 3.9

PLESIOSAURUS HP01. Quantity = 7. Version 4.1

"There it is. Pachycephalosaurus. Bone heads if you ask me." He chuckled to himself. He clicked on the dinosaur's link and scanned the information. '_Pachey used for short…'_ As he read he noticed one piece of facts. He read; '_extremely aggressive, Use __plenty of caution when present._'

"Extremely Aggressive." Peter looked at his watch. 'I gotta get out of here. Grant and the rest of the group will be here soon.' He thought to himself. 'Time to get out of here and to the labs.'

Peter tuned the key in the ignition. The engine turned over with a low hiss. The Pachey's heads started to turn one by one towards the explorer. Peter sat still in the driver seat; he held his breath as the Animals stared at him from across the heli-pad. He slowly bent his arm down and put the car in 4th gear. The gears made a loud crick. The Pachey's heads bobbed up and down at the sound. They twisted their heads from right to left listening. They started to move a few feet closer. Peter slowly took his foot of the brake. The explorer slowly crept forward. The animals stopped in their tracks. Slowly the car inched forward. All at once, facing the jeep, the Pachey's lowered their heads and snorted. The Pachey's started to churn the dirt with their hind legs; ready to charge. Snorts and snarls rang through the air. Seeing the sense of urgency Peter gunned the engine and speed right towards the row of animals.

"So, Ms. Hardle; you're a field tech for InGen?"

Alan led the group through the jungle, north towards the heli-pad. The group followed the overgrown dirt path up through the mountains.

Julia walked beside Alan. "You could say that. I've worked on the technological systems for InGen for fifteen years."

"She may be the tech person, but without me, there wouldn't even be a Jurassic Park. I'm the one Hammond personally came to for help with the specimens he used for this place." Maria chimed in from behind Julia.

"She's always bringing that up. I did this at the park, I did that…"

Alan walked on. "I don't know if I'd be proud to be part of this place Ms. Consuela." Alan said. "I think there are many better venues that you could have put your talents to, besides this place."

"Huh." Maria shrugged, and looked away out towards the south field.

"Mr. Grant. Alan. What are those?" Julia pointed out towards the river in the field. A group of tall animals stood at the base of the river. The majestic animals grazed on tall grass, and a group f them dipped their heads into the water to drink.

"Those are just Parasaurolophus. There harmless. They mostly just graze in the field and swim. Herbivores." Maria said from the back.

"Good. I've seen some of the big, meat eating ones. I'll just stick to the tech systems, if you don't mind."

"You okay back there Billy?"

"Yeah I'm good; so far. Are we almost there Allen? I'll feel a lot better when were in the cars, and not helpless out in the open."

"Mr. Klegg. Are we almost there?"

Evan pulled the park map out of his pants pocket and unfolded it. "We have about ¾ mile to a mile. Let's take a short break."

"Grab a drink everyone. This is not the place you want to get slowed down. Alan said.

"I hate bugs." Julia swatted her hand over her head. "Leave me alone."

"Believe me, Ms. Hardle, Bugs are the last thing you should worry about on this island. "Alan said.

Evan got to his feet. "Come on everyone let's get going. The sooner we can get to the trailer, the sooner we can get cleaned up and get our bearings together."

Snorts and growls rang through the air. Dirt blew up and over the concrete of the heli-pad as the Pachey's feet stomped the ground. Peter sat quietly behind the wheel, gazing across the pad to Pacheys. One after another the Pachey's legs started to scuff the concrete. They were gaining speed right towards Peter. He knew he had to act fast or chance being knocked off the concrete and straight down into the river.

Peter gunned the engine and sped straight toward the animals. Faster and faster, Peter gained speed. Bang! The Pachey leading the group hit the front bumper and fell to the right. Peter turned the wheel hard left and then right. He swerved in and out of the line of animals. The animals heads slamed into the front and side of the explore pushing it off course. The cars doors started to dent in, pushing Peter's legs to the center of the car.

Slam! The leading Pachey crashed its domed skull into the front of the driver's side door, ripping it off of the car. The car spun out violently revving in circles towards the far end of the concrete. The explorer stalled and shut off. A couple of the animals rushed over to the door, sniffing it and pushing it with their snouts giving it a thorough examination. Peter knew now was the time to escape. Four Pacheys stood opposite of him, they charged. Peter went to start the engine, but it wouldn't turn over. The animals grew closer and closer. Without the door in tack, Peter knew he would not survive a hit by the animals. Closer and closer the Pacheys ran, their heads bowed down, only fifty yards away from Peter. Peter frantically turned the key, the engine cranked.

"Come on. Come on!" He said to himself.

Ten yards away, aimed right for Peter, the Pachey's charged on. Rrrroooooommm. The engine revved to life. Peter slammed his foot on the gas. The explorer jolted forward. He sped out of the way just as the Pachey's rushed by the rear bumper. Peter sped on the outer surface of the heli-pad, hugging the cliff. He reached the gate and sped through it out onto the dirt road. The Pachey's pursued following the road behind the explorer. Peter shifted into fourth gear, speeding up the car. The Pachey's started to fall back. Peter looked in the rear mirror and saw the animals stop. They had given up.

Peter rushed on down the small overgrown path. Ferns brushed past him hitting him, without the door being present. The terrain was rocky, the car jolted up and down over roots and bushes. He looked at the map on the dashboard computer.

"Just a couple miles to the labs."


	8. First Night

_**First Night**_

Allan could see the sun setting out over the sea's horizon, past the valley and jungles on the coast. Darkness strolled over the island's mountain ranges encasing the jungles in a dark stance. Dark clouds shadowed the land, presenting an amorous sense of a storm on course for the island. Small raindrops started to fall out of the sky. He could feel the rain start to strike the brim of his hat. The group walked up the steep grade of the mountain road.

"What is that?" Allan said rushing up the road.

Through the trees the group could see a bright set lights shining through the foliage.

"The explorer's and trailer lights are solar powered." Evan explained as they walked closer.

The group rushed up the hill and through the grey electrified gate. Evan stopped in his tracks.

"Oh no."

"What?" Grant asked.

"There's only one explorer here." Evan wiped his forehead and panted. He stared at the ground. "God damn it Peter. What are you up to?" He said to himself.

"Um, Mr. Grant, Mr. Klegg, Shouldn't we get in the trailer and start making a plan before something out here gets us." Julia piped in.

"Yeah, come on everyone." The wind and rain is starting to pick up. "

Let's get inside." Alan grabbed his bags and led the group to the trailer. The group followed and went inside. Alan pulled Billy to the side, around the back of the trailer.

"Billy. I'm sorry I brought you along. I never wanted this. I'm not going to let you get hurt like you did last time."

"Allan, it's ok. Were in this together." He put his hand on Alan's shoulder, and smiled. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You know all too well the answer to that." Allan chuckled. "Come on the rains getting worse.

Water fell in drenching sheets across the helipad. Rivers of water rushed down the bared windows of the trailer. It was pitch black out past the helipad's fencing. Billy walked over to Evan.

"According to the map, this section is completely surrounded by fencing, right?"

"Yeah, unless one of the bigger animals knocked some of it down in the past; which I doubt, because of the location that were at."

"So were safe here tonight?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I even closed the gate coming in so that even the smaller animals can't get in."

Billy walked over to the window and peered out into the darkness.

"I wouldn't trust any gate to a velociraptor. Location or not."

"Don't worry Billy. We'll be fine. Go relax." Leaning against the wall he cocked a smile.

"Yeah." Billy said cautiously. "We should probably turn off the solar lights though. We don't want to invite any unwanted company." Billy scratched is nose, and looked back out the window.

"Will do, Billy." Evan patted Billy on the back. "I'll go bring up the systems registry. Talk to you in a little bit. Evan walked down the corridor to the tech section of the trailer. Billy shook his head and turned, moving towards the living quarters. Suddenly, a weight shifted on his right side. He fell backward with a thud on the floor. Opening his eyes he saw Maria lying on top of him, wearing nothing but a towel. Billy could see Alan and Julia's attention detour to them from the living quarters.

"Oh, I'm sorry Billy."

Billy started to blush, as he looked at her. He remembered holding her in the tree tops earlier that day. This made him grow redder. "No problem. The hallways narrow. I'm sorry I didn't see you." He shifted. "Let me help you up" He grabbed Maria's hands and helped he stand.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and winked.

"No problem." He smiled back.

Maria slinked off to the bunks. Billy turned to see Alan and Julia staring. He could feel the heat on his cheeks from him blushing. Alan looked at Billy and stirred his brow, smiling.

Peter raced down the mountain. Rain drummed on his windshield streaming down in sheets, his windshield wipers sloshing the water off from side to side. The explorer jolted up over tree roots and fallen branches. To his right he passed a sign. '_Herbivore Maintenance Building 1 – Next Left_.' Peter turned the wheel sharp to the left. He knew he needed to take up refuge for the night. It was too dangerous for him to out on the island alone in the dead of night. He thought to himself.

"We trained the T-rex's to eat at night. I wonder if that is still true."

The road was pretty straight toward the maintenance building. Before long Peter could see the grey outlining of the building. Peter jerked the car to a stop, under the lean-to next to the building. He stared out the window, looking at the grey concrete walls.

"This should work nicely for tonight." He said to himself.

He grabbed his bag and got out of the car. Walking over to the large steel door on the side of the building; he noticed that rust had started to form on the hinges. Peter pulled and tugged. With a loud creak the door slowly slid open. He pulled it shut behind him. Inside was nothing but pure darkness. Peter shifted through his bag and pulled out a little portable lantern. He lit it up. He could see numerous tools strew about, and hung up on the walls. There was a small window in the corner. He rushed over to it, but all Peter could see was rain. He looked over the ground and found some old hay that had been left behind. He pulled out a small blanket from his pack and sat down for the night. He laid there listening to the rain pelt the metal roof. His eyes slowly started to close. And before long he was asleep.

"He—o? C-n y-u He-ar Me?" The radio in the trailer cracked. Evan sat at the station, tuning to the different stations.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Evan could hear the rain pelt the satellite dish on the roof of the trailer. He twisted the station knob trying to get a signal.

"George Benton? Is that you?" Evan spoke loudly through the microphone.

"Yes, Evan it's me."

"Good to hear from you sir."

"I'm just checking in." How is everything going on the island?"

Even looked around. He was at a loss for words. "Um, well, it could be better."

"What? Evan what's wrong?" The radio crackled.

"Well, Sir. Peter deserted us. A storm has rolled in. And the dinosaurs are still on the island!"

A bolt of lightening lit up the sky. Thunder boomed loudly in the distance.

"WHAT!" Benton screamed over the radio. "I knew I should have never let you talk me into this! I k—ew t-is wou-d ---." There was nothing but static.

"Mr. Benton. George? Damn it!" Evan breathed heavily and leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands over his head. All Evan could think about is how many problems were going to come up if he made it off the island. Evan knew that he would lose his job if he did not succeed in the weekend expedition.

Another bolt ran down across the sky, lighting it up violently. Alan was sitting on the couch talking to Julia. He stopped mid sentence. "Shhhhh. Did you hear that?" the two sat in silence trying to listen outside.

"What Alan." Julia whispered. Billy and Maria came up from the far cabin.

"I heard it; to the west." Billy said. They all turned their heads. Down the road there was a loud roar off in the distance but not too far from the trailer.

"Billy." Alan whispered.

" Tyrannosaur?"

"Sounds like it. Alan whispered.

They could hear the rumble from thunder, but on every off beat they could hear a low boom of the animal walking in the distance. Evan came up from the tech cabin, and sat down next to Alan.

"Don't worry everyone, were safe. She's on the opposite side of a thirty foot deep mote just down the mountain. She'd have to go out of her territory to reach us. And I turned off the lights off the trailer, she's has no idea were even here."

"How do know it's a female?" Billy asked.

"Because of the tone of the roar. Females have higher decimal tone to their roars. Male Tyrannosaurs' have more base built in to their vocal cords. Lower decimal range. I have heard that same roar before. My guessing is that she was one of the nursery patients from when the accident happened."

"How is that possible? How can it be the same one?" Alan asked from behind.

"Well, the bombings were contained to the enclosures. There were no animals in the visitor center, and having the chance of a stray human still being in the compound, the bombers didn't really hit the visitor center and labs. If this island was successfully depleted of all life; this place probably wouldn't exist anymore. It would have gotten pounded into the floor of the pacific. A modern day Jurassic Atlantis."

"I think that would have been better for all of us. Then we wouldn't have to be in any of this right now." Alan stared at Evan and then at the ground.

"How do you know if she, if it is a she, knows if we're here or not, can't it smell us? Or sense a different presence on the island?" Billy asked.

"Well. Hopefully, according to the maps and GPS the wind trails, off this mountain, will blow our scent the opposite way."

"Hopefully." Alan said cautiously.


End file.
